


Mudanças do Tempo

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Series: Tempo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Creature Harry, Fae Harry Potter, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: É interessante como o tempo pode mudar as perspectivas de alguém. Harry percebe mudanças alarmantes e si mesmo.





	Mudanças do Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter não me pertence (infelizmente)

É interessante como o tempo pode mudar as perspectivas de alguém. Há muito tempo atrás, tudo o que Harry queria era ser normal, apenas Harry e nada mais. Então, com a passagem do tempo e a chegada de um Lorde das Trevas insano e sedento pelo seu sangue, o que ele queria era a sobrevivência, sua e de seus amigos. Voldemort morreu e nesse momento Harry pensou que finalmente teria paz, mas não era para ser. Entre a aclamação pública, o novo título de Homem-Que-Conquistou, os funerais daqueles que morreram na Batalha Final, Harry não teve muito tempo para si mesmo. Foi apenas meses depois da batalha e da reestruturação do Ministério que o jovem Potter percebeu que algo estava errado.

Harry percebeu que existiam mudanças nele, primeiro eram pequenos detalhes que descartou como sem importância como o cabelo ficando mais escuro e mais manejável, a pele mais clara, cicatrizes sumindo lentamente, mas logo ele percebeu que seus olhos pareciam estar brilhando com uma luz interna, suas orelhas ficando pontudas e sua magia cada vez mais potente. Assustado com as mudanças ele fez de tudo para esconder o que estava acontecendo enquanto tentava descobrir o que estava causando esse estranho fenômeno. 

Não foi particularmente difícil manter tudo quieto. Hermione e Ron estavam ocupados com seu relacionamento e seus trabalhos no Ministério, enquanto o próprio Harry, mesmo antes de perceber as estranhezas acontecendo com ele, tinha se tornado um pouco recluso devido a incessante atenção das massas.

Os livros da biblioteca da família Black foram úteis em sua pesquisa e logo ele identificou muitas das mudanças como características dos Fae, uma raça de seres mágicos imortais que viviam em um plano de existência dos humanos. Mas porque Harry estava exibindo características Fae? Foi então que ele percebeu:

-As Relíquias - sussurrou o jovem bruxo.

Tinha que ser. Ele não tinha levado as histórias sobre as Relíquias da Morte a sério, mas era a única explicação que conseguia chegar. Por um curto período de tempo ele foi o dono de todas as três Relíquias e isso estava mudando-o. 

Em pânico com o que isso poderia significar Harry continuou pesquisando, tentando descobrir o que fazer. Talvez pudesse ser desfeito? Ele precisava perguntar a alguém, idealmente um Fae, mas eles não eram vistos a séculos, se mantendo separados devido ao terrível preconceito das comunidades mágicas.

Várias semanas se passaram antes que ele encontrasse uma solução. Um ritual em Samhain, a noite onde o Véu entre, não apenas o mundo dos mortos, mas entre todos os mundos e esse, fica mais fino. Ele pode, nessa noite que sempre foi tão terrível para ele, pedir por ajuda de Avalon, a terra dos Fae. Por sorte, Harry só teria de esperar mais duas semanas. 

Na noite de Samhain, nas margens de um lago, como o ritual manda, Harry Potter pediu por ajuda da Terra das Fadas, e foi respondido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem. Esse é apenas o inicio de uma série que vou estar fazendo. Espero postar a segunda parte logo.


End file.
